Just a Little Fun
by poisonouspoisson
Summary: Ana and Christian have some fun with a vibrator. Lemon.


Anastasia was reeling. It was moments like this, when she felt like she was running off the edge of existence. Where she couldn't believe this was actually her life, married to _the_ Christian Grey: the broken, the wealthy and especially the completely and utterly sexy. It had taken a lot to accept that this man _loved_ her, loved her in a way he had never loved before and he wanted to do _things _to her, and she wanted them to be done. They were back at Escala for the weekend, Christian had to come back for some important business meeting, but the second Taylor had taken the kids to go to the park he was on her. Clawing at her back, her hips and ravaging her mouth, and she couldn't help but melt into him. He wanted to play games, and she was more then happy to oblige.

Anastasia sat pressed up against the head board of the great banister bed in the play room. Her hands shackled to the posts tightly, it made her breasts perk up, and her nipples were hard with anticipation. A spreader bar separated her legs. The second she had seen Christian take it out of the chest with a wicked grin on his face, she had known she was in for it. A long afternoon of heavenly torture, she had already been wet then. Always ready, as Christian would have said if he had stuck a finger in her.

"Oh baby, baby, what are we going to do with you?" He smirked as he ran two fingers down her, over her clavicle, in between her breasts, over her naval, her pubic hair they stopped when they reached her opening and Ana's hips reared up.

"No, no, no." He scolded and slapped her clitoris, she gasped, his eyes shone. He climbed onto the bed to straddle her. He was wearing slacks, not his usual worn Levis, but they had been rushed and she wanted him so, so badly. She felt his erection press smoothly against her thigh through the soft fabric of his pants; he smirked, knowing she could. He raised a hand to her breast and held it from the bottom, slowly running a rough thumb over her nipple, watching her squirm. She bit down on her lip purposefully. He leaned forward, his eyes burning and let his erection rest higher up against her thigh. He brought his lips down on her left nipple and started to gently suck and nip at it, his other hand traveled down her naval to her clitoris and he slowly ran his finger over the opening, up and down, again and again. The torture went on for what felt like hours, up and down, up and down, never quite going all the way in, just on the edge of pleasure. She felt herself leaking out for him, the rough skin of his finger grazing her sex again and again. She felt her need deep in the pit of her stomach.

"Should I make you come like this?" He lifted his head up and whispered the words against her cheek. She could feel his lips against her skin. His teeth moved to bite her bottom lip.

"No" she gasped breathless, constrained by the cuffs and the spreader and the weight of his body. She desperately wanted to close her legs to stop this tingling sensation, pull down her hands and touch him, make him feel this way.

"I didn't think so." He smirked and removed himself from on top of her, she whimpered.

Christian casually went to the chest of drawers, opening one of them and producing a black long stick with a white round end. She vaguely remembered seeing it before, but had no idea what it did. Sauntering over to her he unbuttoned the top button of his pants. She marveled at how his bare chest looked in the soft light of the playroom. Her inner goddess suppressed an urge to run her hands over him, through his chest hair, grasp his sides and ride him into oblivion.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" He asked climbing on top of her again; lower this time though, so he was straddling her knees. She shook her head. "Oh trust me, baby. You'll like it." He gave her a devilish smile and flicked the switch on the toy; suddenly it came to life buzzing in his hand. He looked at her with the sly grin that was one of the reasons he loved her so much. "This is a vibrator." He said slowly, and touched his finger to the top of it.

"Will it hurt?" She gulped down a moan. She could guess what it would be used on.

"This is an implement only of pleasure" he gazed at her wickedly and suddenly the vibrator was on her, shaking her world. It harshly moved against her, making everything move. Ana let out a load moan, pushing up against the vibrator. Her sex throbbed against it.

"Don't let go, baby." He said forcefully. He moved closer to her now, still straddling her, his nose against her nose, his lips twitched. She knew how much he was enjoying this. It just made her want him even more. His eyes bore into hers, hot and aroused. She couldn't bear to look away. "Hold it in, Ana. Don't come. Fight it" He ordered her and she gasped, moaning over and over as he pushed the vibrator. harder up against her and she pushed back at it. She trembled beneath his powerful hands. She was right there, about to go over the edge, but she fought it with all she had,. The feeling intensified as she continued to climb, higher then maybe she ever had.

"Come on baby." He encouraged her and gritted his teeth. "Stay here, make it wait. I like you like this." He said roughly. She moaned again, loud and irrational. His skilled fingers knew exactly where to push, what parts of her seemed to twitch more then others. She was impossibly wet and her sex throbbed uncontrollably. Losing where she was as the toy rocked her world, his mouth came down hard on hers and she exploded, letting her orgasm ripple through her. Hot and loud, she came and it seemed to never end. Her legs twitched and somehow in the middle of her gorgeous orgasm, he had ended up inside of her. Her body pushed back hard against the head board as he ripped her from her current orgasm and started to build her up again. Bringing her over the edge, pumping his erection into her over and over, not letting her go. Making her feet clench again as his manhood thrust into her. She felt him whole against her, his entire length buried deep inside her, out and then pushed into her even harder. She fell and let her most intense orgasm rock through her as she screamed out his name. He thrust into her once, twice, his hands gripped her breasts. She heard his body slap against hers and then we was gone too, exploding inside of her, letting himself go in her depths.

They were both breathless. He rested on top of her, her hands still strung up to the bed posts, her legs still widely separated by the spreader bar, his manhood still deep inside of her. She felt it twitch and throb against her walls. He looked up at her, breathing heavy, an outright grin plastered on his beautiful face.

"Want to go again?"

**Authors Note:** Hope you all enjoyed! Please tell me if you did, or didn't, or have any other ideas for some fun Christian and Ana could get themselves into. Laters baby!


End file.
